


【礼尊】爱豆设定下的小段子

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】爱豆设定下的小段子

出演之前，还有比较充裕的时间，大家都在化妆室里调整状态，宗像礼司扫视一眼，没有看到那个扎眼的红发男人。  
“伏见君，要好好穿衣服啊。”宗像伸手帮他把衣服整理好。  
“……”伏见有些不自在。“我知道了，室长。”  
“很好。”带着完美的笑容，宗像走向储物间。果然在那些道具布景中发现了目标。  
周防坐在红色幕布旁边打盹，红发红衣红色背景，真是让人好找。  
宗像轻手轻脚地走近，柔软的发丝垂着看上去有些稚嫩，手感一定很好。宗像伸出手揉了揉，像是在摸大猫的毛一样，还挺不错的。  
周防皱眉，眼睫微颤，睁开一双明显没睡够含着抱怨神色的鎏金色的眼睛。  
“是你啊。”看清楚对方后周防打了个呵欠打算继续睡。  
“马上就要演出了阁下还在这里睡觉，真是一点都不紧张。”宗像凑到他耳边。  
“那我现在应该紧张地走来走去才正常吗？”  
“不，那也不正常。如果阁下真的这样的话我会叫救护车的。”  
“哼……”周防睡不着了，摸了摸口袋掏出一支烟。“都怪你，本来还有半个小时的时间可以补觉的。”  
“是我的错了？”宗像向他要了一根，和周防刚点上的烟对到一起，深吸一口，两股细细的白烟静静地飘了起来。  
“你能不能用打火机。”  
“这也没什么不可吧。”宗像调笑。“要我把烟吹到您脸上吗？”  
“你要是敢的话。”  
“哦呀，真是可怕。”宗像这么说着，嘴角确实掩饰不住的笑意。周防把打火机收了起来，宗像盯着周防拿烟的手看了一会儿。  
“周防。”  
“什么事？”  
“你的手套，”宗像擅自握住周防的手。“扣子没有系好。”  
“啊……”周防看了一眼。“反正还有时间，上场之前再说……喂……”周防皱眉，宗像的手指从手背的开口处伸了进来，和自己的体温相比起来略微低一些的白皙的手指，暧昧地和自己的手贴在一起。  
“阁下是在邀请我吗？”宗像的眼睛里满是愉悦，他从身后环住周防，下巴抵在周防肩膀处，手指继续暧昧地调戏着。“看啊，进去了哦，就这么简单、轻易地，进去了哦。”  
“……”  
手指继续深入，俏皮地扯了扯手套，手套松松垮垮地包裹着两个人的手指，白皙的手摸索着和周防的手握在一起，皮质的手套被撑开。  
“周防，你的里面还真紧啊，夹得我有点痛哦。”  
宗像压低声音轻吻周防的耳垂。  
“那你就出来啊……”周防嘴里的烟挂着一大截烟灰。  
“那可不行，要一起哦。”宗像另一只手拿过周防嘴里的烟。“要来个吻吗，周防。”  
“……”周防微不可闻地叹口气，转过头贴上宗像的嘴唇。  
唇舌纠缠在一起，周防有些强硬地吮咬宗像的舌头，宗像微微吃痛：“阁下还真是野蛮啊。”  
周防舔了舔唇，仿佛野兽盯着猎物：“是你先挑起的火，你要负责。”他伸手要去解宗像的裤子，宗像拦住他的动作，这行为让周防挑了挑眉。  
“时间不够，演出结束再补偿你。”  
“啧……”即使勾起欲火还是能如此克制保有着理性，就是这一点让他不爽。  
宗像知道他在闹脾气，轻笑着亲吻他的唇角：“我这不是刚刚已经陪你'做'过了吗，用手。”  
“那算什么啊。”周防撇嘴。  
宗像再次把手指伸到周防的手套里：“那就当做我在充电好了。”  
“怪恶心的。”周防甩了甩手然而并没有甩开宗像，也就随他去了。  
“宗像。”  
“嗯？”  
周防突然揪起宗像的领子凑近张口咬了上去，嘴唇磕到牙齿略微出血，周防轻柔地帮他舔掉：“没什么，充电。”  
“阁下还真是……”宗像眼里泛着温柔的笑意，把周防揽在怀里。

fin.


End file.
